Pain Healer
by BriiBear
Summary: She's a broken Vampyre and he's looking to heal her. Can this sad life be turned upside down?


The Pain Healer-

Vampire Romance

She walked away from him. Away from everything she knew. She wouldn't go back. She couldn't. It took every ounce of her strength not to run back and hold him. Tell him she still wanted him. She just walked on though, leaving him behind. She didn't know the feelings he was having at that moment. "He did this to himself," she said, "it's his fault. God who am I kidding?" For one second she thought she could just go back and forgive him but, when she turned around he was gone. No trace left of where he could've gone. Her face was sullen. "He left. He really left." She returned to walking.

Their past had been a rotten one. Fights, sex, abuse, lust, and love. Everything a relationship has. They had arguments. What couple doesn't? They fought about other people ruining their them but mostly _her. Her_ was the ex. She had crushed their whole life.

She had been knocked out of thinking by hitting a hard, warm chest. She looked up. "Im sorry." She apologized. The man was God like. Strong and stoic. He could put Zues to shame easily. "It's alright. Next time just keep your head out of the clouds." He replied. She nodded. "Thanks." She said before turning to saunter away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What's your name?" He questioned deeply.

"My name is Azmaria. What is yours?" Azmaria asked curiously. "Lucious." He answered. "Oh." She averted her gaze to where she was heading and started on her path again. He turned and followed. "Let me walk you so you don't bump into anyone else." Lucious explained. "Thanks. Again." She said with a small smile. Lucious started up a conversation.

"So, why are you walking out here alone at night? Don't you have anyone to worry about you?" His face was concerned. Azmaria looked away from him. "I did but he's gone now and I'm alone yet again." Tears filled her eyes. Lucious pulled her close, "Come now. It will be alright now. You can come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him.

"My house is right around the block" Azmaria listened and followed him obediently. "Are you sure I wont be a nuisance?" She asked. He shook his head no and kept walking. They reached a black house. It was very eery looking. He drew her up the steps and unlocked the door. He practically dragged her in with him. He released her hand when inside.

"You can look around if you want to." He told her. She smiled. "Un huh." She walked up a flight of stairs. She opened the first three doors on the right then the second on the left. She was amazed at the sight. It was a master bedroom the size of her bedroom, bathroom, and darkroom all together. Azmaria gasped. It was beautiful. She froze up when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her close from behind.

"I can sense you. You don't hide it very well." Lucious's deep voice echoed through her ear. "I don't need to hide it. Very few people believe in us, let alone look for us." She explained. "Ah. Was the man who broke your heart one?" He asked her. He seemed angry at the man. "He was, but not a very good one. He believed humans were a bad source of blood so he only bit animals. It was a bit pathetic."

Lucious chuckled lightly. "If he hurt you so much then why wont you let anyone heal you?" She blushed as he asked that. "Because it would hurt me too much." Azmaria stated. "No it wont." As Lucious said that he bit into her neck softly but dominantly. He lowered her onto the bed and kissed down her.

Azmaria moaned quietly. He stripped her of her dress and him of his clothes. He positioned himself above her and kissed her while breaking her innocence. His kisses muffled her yelp. "Shh. It's ok. I love you Azmaria." He whispered to her quietly and comfortingly as the drifted to sleep.

When they woke Azmaria smiled to him. "You're right. It doesn't hurt now, but it will when you leave me." She said quite upset. "You don't have to worry about me leaving you because I never will. I healed your pain and I want to keep you painless forever." After saying that Lucious kissed her deeply and passionately. They spent the rest of the day together and the rest of their life as well.


End file.
